The invention relates to the field of optics and more particularly to a wide angle image transfer system capable of transforming images up to 360.degree. wide in conjunction with he taking and projection of pictures.
In many training situations the presentation of external environment is a necessity in order for the trainee to perceive visual cues and thereby learn to take actions or manipulate equipment to maximum advantage for a given situation. A particularly useful approach to reality in display is to produce an extremely wide-angle presentation to produce the effect of the observer being in the center of the scene activity. One prior attempt at 360.degree. image transfer in the taking and projecting of an image has been to use a convex mirror to gather and project the 360.degree. scene in association with a viewing piece on film. A difficulty with this approach is the unavoidable distortions of image which occur in the taking of a picture with a convex mirror as indicated above. The distortions resulting from an attempt to image on a plane a hyper-hemispherical space can be eliminated by projecting the distorted picture back through the same optical system and onto a spherical screen, provided the camera and the projector optics have the same distortion features and the viewer's eyes coincide with the exit pupil of the projection lens, or nearly so. In this respect, applicants' copending application teaches an arrangement of elements which substantially provides the coincidence feature mentioned above. This present application takes the problem a step further and teaches a selection and arrangement of lens mirrors, lens supporting transparent means and a refractive lens system which provides an optical system for up to 360.degree. image transfer, with elevation of 90.degree. which may be distributed 30.degree. up and 60.degree. below horizon and vice versa while providing minimum image aberrations in image taking as well as projection and provides correction for axial color and color magnification, to thereby provide a useful tool for any application involving the taking and/or projection of an image.